


Professor Telford

by kazosa



Series: Professor Telford [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/pseuds/kazosa
Summary: A former student of Professor Telford, you never forgot the sexy instructor as you went into your adult life. Now, several years later, you are going back to college to get your masters degree, and your favorite professor is once again igniting your most hidden fantasies.





	1. Chapter 1

     It had been years since you’d been in college last. Work was getting impossible to advance and your boss told you directly that you needed a masters to get the job you wanted. Finally, you’d made the decision to go back to college. You weren’t sure how having more English Lit classes was going to help, but when you’d seen the list of professors, your irritation had waned.   
    Professor Telford was listed among the names for the classes you needed and had promptly told your advisor you wanted his class. Years before, you’d taken your English core credits with him and had really enjoyed being in his class. It hadn’t hurt that he was a stone-cold fox. Even as a younger man, he’d had prematurely gray hair that would fall about his face and glasses, causing you to fantasize about brushing it out of the way… among other things.

  
    Your friends all thought you were crazy for having a crush on Professor Telford, but you just couldn’t understand why they didn’t. Tall, dark, and handsome was just the tip of the iceberg. One day, after class, you were sitting out front on the benches, waiting for your ride when you saw him walking toward the parking lot. He was carrying a backpack and a helmet. When he got on the only motorcycle in the parking lot, it just solidified your massive crush on the man. You told yourself you would get a ride one day, you didn’t care which one.  
    You found yourself feeling a little nervous as you sat in the classroom with a few kids, fresh out of high school, and a few older students, like yourself. There was a small cluster of girls toward the front chattering away, their conversation just reaching your ears.  
    “I heard he got in a knife fight as a kid, put some guys in the hospital.”  
    “I heard it was a drug deal gone bad.”  
    You were just about to lean forward to tell the girls to shut the hell up and mind their own business when the door at the front of the class opened and the man himself strode in like he owned the place. His hair had gotten grayer and a little longer. He didn’t have his glasses on yet, but you could see them in the front pocket of the suit he was wearing. He looked damn good, better than you remembered. The girls up front were still yammering on and giggling.  
    Professor Telford picked up a solid glass paperweight from his desk and slammed it down hard, the sound echoing off the walls inside the classroom, getting everyone’s undivided attention.  
    “Right, now tha’ I’ve got yer attention, I’ll thank ye ta keep it tha way. Yer here because ye need this class and I’ll no’ be takin’ it easy on ye. Ye don’ like how I teach, there’s the door,” he pointed to the back of the room at the door the students were to use. “Quizzes on Thursdays, test on Tuesdays. Don’ be late, take notes. Questions?”  
    All of the old, lustful feelings came rushing back. Pulling out his glasses, he put them on to get a better look at his students. Some people squirmed under the scrutiny, but you sat there waiting, hoping for a spark of recognition. You didn’t know what came over you as you felt your hand raise up. The movement caught his attention.  
    “Yes?” he pointed at you. “You. What ye want?”  
    “What are your office hours?” your voice only just loud enough for him to hear.  
    Now it was YOU who had his attention. He made eye contact with you and moved in front of the classroom to get a better look at you, then you saw it. That flash, he recognized you.  
    “Same as before, aye?” he said as he turned back to the front of the room and the whiteboard. “For the rest of ye, ye’ll find it in the syllabus, if yer smart enough ta find it.”  
    You hid your smile as the girls in front of you turned to look at you. Professor Telford remembered you and that made you surprisingly happy.

    The first few weeks went fine, and you’d been pretty happy with the work you were turning in and your grades seemed to be reflecting it. Professor Telford was not easy to please, so when you saw the B’s, you were quite happy. By the time mid-terms were coming, you were feeling the pressure at work and you’d missed a deadline on turning in a paper. Prof. Telford had noticed. It was a Thursday and that meant he would be returning the tests from Tuesday while handing out the quizzes for the day. He dropped the papers on the desk and paused, deliberately tapping on them to get your attention before moving on to the next person. Written on the top was, “Talk to me after class.” Well shit, you thought.   
    The minutes ticked by like hours. Every time you looked up from your quiz, Prof Telford was looking at you over his glasses as he held his chin in his fingers. Before that day, you’d just thought you were imagining him watching you. Your fantasies hadn’t gone away, they’d only gotten more detailed. You tried to be discreet as he moved around the classroom, but his suits fit so well, it was hard not to notice… everything about him. His broad shoulders, narrow hips, the roundness of his ass, his silvery hair that seemed to always be a mess that you couldn’t wait to run your fingers through, and his glasses… my god, his glasses…  
    Being so distracted by your fantasies and Prof. Telford watching you like he was, you almost didn’t finish your quiz before the class was over. You tried to compose yourself as the other students turned in their papers and filed out of the room. The anticipation of what he was about to say to you was driving you crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

[Originally posted by grungedaddykinks](https://tmblr.co/ZVJICg2NSQfvN)

    The last of the students filed out and your heart hammered harder in your chest with each person that left. Professor Telford was seemingly studying you, for what reason, you couldn’t imagine. There was something that was so intense about the man. His dark eyes held you in his grasp, daring you to look away. You sat up in your seat waiting for him to make the first move.

    He spoke to you from the desk at the front of the room.

    “Ye missed turning in a paper, Ms. (Y|L|N),” his voice sounding perturbed with your lack of dedication. “Is there somethin’ I need to know about? Ye seem distracted in class…Or should I just wear a track suit?”

    That last comment had caught you off guard. He’d noticed way more than you thought he had, and he knew you had been checking him out. Unable to be smooth, “I… um… work?” you sputtered.

    He stood up from his desk and started heading toward the door he used to enter the class room. At the door, he stopped and turned to look at you, his eyebrow raised.

    “C’mon, I hate this room. Too sterile. We’ll talk in my office,” he stood holding the door for you, not giving you any leeway to say ‘no.’

    You quickly grabbed up your things and smoothed down your skirt as you made your way to the door. The whole time, you could feel his eyes on you, raking over your body. Maybe you were just imagining it, or maybe you just wished for it. As you passed through the space between the Professor and the door, you were intensely aware of how close he was. It would have been nothing at all to brush up against him as you passed.

    The sound of your heels on the carpeted classroom floor was replaced with clicking on the shiny surface of the hall floor. When he turned off the light to the classroom, the space was briefly plunged into darkness before your eyes could adjust. You shifted your things to your left hip while you waited for him to lock the door. Unable to bring yourself to look at him, you stayed looking down the hall. You might crumble and tell him all of the ways you’d imagined having sex with him. The sound of your blood was already rushing by your ears at a dangerous pace.

    The click of the lock, the rattle of the doorknob, and a soft grumble of satisfaction reached your ears. At first, you didn’t recognize the feel of his fingers tracing down the inside of your arm as he passed. For just a moment, you thought he might grab your hand, instead he continued on in front of you, his jacket in hand as he walked down the hall in the dim light. There was something about the way that man walked that just oozed sex appeal.

    _Get it together, for fucks sake. Not everything is sexy_ , you thought to yourself. _Like hell he isn’t._ Professor Telford kept walking a few more steps before he stopped and turned to you. His voice low in the corridor.

    “You comin’, lass?” he asked.

    _Jesus fucking Christ, I hope so_ , you thought. When you got yourself together and started walking his direction, he continued on, leading you toward his office. Having never been in his office before, you hadn’t known what to expect, but when he opened the door, you were not surprised. It wasn’t a big office, but it was nicer than most you’d seen, and it was in the oldest building of the college and had more character than most. A wooden, built-in book case lined one whole wall. Some had glass doors, most did not. Every single bit of space on the shelf was used, either by books or some sort of decorative item like pictures and figurines. The rest of his office was dark except for two library lamps that were on his desk, which he’d left on. Two leather chairs sat in front of his monster of a desk. It looked like it was original to the building and solid as a rock. Your imagination flashed to the things you could do on that desk.

    He’d tossed his jacket onto the chair behind the desk, but he didn’t sit. Instead he went back to the front of the desk and leaned on it while you took in the room. He stared at you as he loosened the knot on his tie and slipped it off over his head. It, too, got tossed onto the chair with his coat. After unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, he sat with his fingers intertwined on his lap.

    Even in the dim light, the gray and white of his suit pants and shirt made him look so handsome. He was still wearing his glasses and his hair was silvery in the light. His tanned skin only enhancing his good looks. You looked at the exposed skin on his chest where he’d undone the buttons, the hint of a tattoo peeking out.

    “Ye see? Tha’s wha’ I mean. I catch ye lookin’ at me like tha’ and yer distracted instead o’ listenin’ to the lecture. Now wha’ am I suppose’ to do about tha’, lass?” he mused, more than asked a question. “Least yer a proper adult this time.”

    _This time?!_

    “Wh-what?” you stammered.

    He ignored your beffuddled response.

    “It’s one thing when the lassies do it,” he’d, clearly, seen the girls in front of you making googly eyes at him, too. “That’s easy to ignore. But you,” he stood up and crossed the short distance to you. You hadn’t realized how tall he was til he stood directly in front of you. “Ye look at me like ye want to either kill me or devour me. Then, I see those legs of yers, an’ I get distracted meself,” he sighed. “Quite the situation.”

    He smelled faintly of cologne, cigars, and… leather. The tattoo on his chest was in your eyeline and it was all you could do to keep your hands at your sides. You wanted so badly to touch that bit of exposed skin there. Unsure if he was testing you or not, you dared not move. The last thing you wanted was for him to lose his job and you get kicked out of school. He backed off and sat back down on the edge of his desk.

    “What would you suggest?” you asked, feeling a little like you could breathe again. You knew what you wanted, but they were just fantasies about your professor, surely the feeling wasn’t mutual. Was he even with anyone? He was completely unattainable, right? You didn’t even know.

    “If yer agreeable to it. I could meet ye for tutoring,” he said, his hand rubbing at his chin. “Completely up to you, of course,” with a barely noticeable wink.

    You took what felt like a long moment to think about what he was saying. He’d _seen_ you…

    “I could pick ye up after work. Go somewhere to eat. Catch you up on the assignment,” he suggested.

    Processing what he was saying, you still couldn’t believe your ears. He knew you were attracted to him, or at least, lusting after him, and he wanted to take you out to dinner?

   “Did you just…” you trailed off.

    “…ask ye on a date? Aye, lass,” he said.

    _Holy shit._

    “Will ye have me? See if we “ _study_ ” well together?” he asked, air quotes and all.

    The man exuded confidence like none you’d ever known. Would you have him?! Ten ways to Sunday and any other way you could think of.

    “Isn’t it technically against the code of ethics?” you knew you were stalling, but you could almost cut the tension in the air.

    He shrugged and picked up a cigar from his desk, lighting it with a zippo he had in his pocket.

    “Technically… I don’t give a shit,” he puffed and put the zippo back in his pocket. “Don’ get me wrong, though. I’ll blur lines, but I willnae cross ‘em.”

    Finally finding the ability to move, you went to his desk and wrote down your work address and phone number on a piece of paper. Tearing it off, you made the few steps back around to where he sat, his cat-like eyes not missing a thing. You stood between his legs, the note still in your hand. The warmth of his body radiated off him, enhancing the smell of his cologne. You held up the paper between you.

    Puffing on the cigar, he blew the smoke away from you toward the window. As usual, he looked cool as a cucumber when he turned back to you. He acted like it was normal for a woman, a student, to be so close to him. He shifted slightly, and you could feel his leg touching yours. Never in a million years did you think your fantasy, your crush, would ever be reciprocating. You got the distinct impression that he liked that you watched him in class, that he was happy you were mere inches from his body.

    His hand moved to lightly grasp your wrist holding the paper. His thumb brushed the top of your and as he took the paper out and pulled your hand to his lips.

    “Six o’clock. Don’t be late,” you warned him, “or I’ll just go home and pretend this maddening crush I have on you is all just my overactive imagination.”

    He nodded with a hint of a grin, “Aye, I’ll be on time, luv. No more skirts, eh. Them legs o’ yers get me feelin’ a certain kind o’ way. Can’t teach with a hardon.”

   It was all too much. He was too much. You were so amped up with the thrill of knowing he found you just as appealing as you did him… never in your wildest dreams… Deciding to play out this dream and feeling bold with your sudden familiarity, you put your hands on his shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “No promises.” You put a quick kiss at the back of his jaw before pulling away. Your hand coming up to cup his neck while your thumb rubbed away any trace of lipstick you may have left behind.

   Stepping back, you did a little twirl, so your skirt would flare out for him, then you gathered your things. It was getting late and you needed to get home to rest. After all, you did have to work in the morning, and then, of course, there was your tutoring session later that night. Seeing you picking up your books and purse, he took your books from you and offered to walk you to your car. Figuring you weren’t above blurring some lines, too, you accepted and made the walk out to the parking lot. The awkward silence was interrupted only briefly when you asked him if he still had his motorcycle.

    “Aye, I do. Maybe when it’s the last day of class, I’ll ride it in, take ye for a ride,” he said, his voice low.

    “You mean on the bike, right?” you asked. _Christ, I have a filthy mind_. You unlocked your car and put your things inside, taking the books from Professor Telford.

    “You can take that however you want, lass,” he smirked.

    “I think you and I will get along just fine,” you said, grinning. “What should I call you?”

    Seeing that he wanted to say all sorts of things to you, he decided on, “Filip, luv. You can call me Filip.”

     “One more thing,” you began. “How many times have you gotten someone’s number like this?”

    “I’ve been at this job a long time. You’re the only one I’ve…blurred the lines for,” he answered.

    He made sure you got into your car and were safely away before he went back inside the college. It was going to be a long four weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Every place on your body where he’d touched you was tingling like he was still touching you. You could feel him lingering on your skin. Taking deep, calming breaths, you drove home thinking of your sexy professor, remembering every second of your encounter.

    “Filip,” you whispered, a smile creeping onto your face as you said his name. You liked the way it sounded coming from your mouth.

    Tomorrow afternoon couldn’t arrive fast enough. Mentally, you began planning your outfit for when Filip would pick you up. Once home, you got everything ready and you couldn’t stop smiling.

    Your work day typically ended at 5, which would give you time to change out of your work clothes and into the jeans and shoes you’d brought. The blouse you wore to work would be just fine for “tutoring.”

    The last meeting you’d had to attend ran late and you had to quickly get your work finished so you could get ready. Rather than mess with your hair, you left it up, just in case he took you somewhere outside, or if you got too hot.

    When you finished and looked at your watch, you had ten minutes left to spare. You grabbed your bag and made your way out of the building and out to your car.

* * *

    As you walked out to the parking lot, you noticed a sleek, sporty car parked next to yours. A rush of excitement coursed through your body when you saw him. There was no mistaking who the man was leaning against the sleek car, it was Professor Filip Telford. The silver in his hair shone in the setting sun. His eyes, hidden by his dark sunglasses, showed no sign of recognition as you approached. A plaid button-down shirt peeked out of the collar and cuffs of the sweater that covered it, his hands resting on the hood of the car. His long legs stretched out before him, clad in dark jeans, ankles crossed, showing off his faded gray boots. He looked good. He looked really good. It made you smile that he had wanted to look good for you, too.

    Coming to a stop near him, the sun lit you both from the side. Though you couldn’t really see his eyes, you could feel them give you the once over as you had him. You could tell that he’d shaved for you and you could smell his aftershave. His face broke into what you took as a half-grin of approval, it was more than you’d ever seen him do in class.

    “Do I get points for being early, lass?” he asked, clearly being cheeky.

    “Hmm… It’s an easy way to get on my good side,” you admitted. “I like your car.”

    He pushed off from his spot on the hood to open the door for you to get in.

    “Thanks,” he said, letting you get in.

    Once he was settled, your curiosity got the better of you.

    “You have all the bells and whistles I see,” you said, trying to be discreet.

    You could see his eyes briefly land on you before focusing on starting the car and leaving your work parking lot.

    “I’m part owner of a business downtown. It does well, and so do I,” he said simply. He easily navigated his way out of the lot and the business park. Soon you were heading in the direction of the downtown area.

    “I didn’t mean to imply anything, I was just surprised to see you driving such a nice car. The rest of the professors all have ten-year-old Volvos,” you told him, leaning on the center console.

    He made a dismissive sound. Pulling onto a main thoroughfare, he surprised you with his next move. His fingertips grazed the skin near your wrist as his fingers made their way to your palm, taking your hand in his. Too shocked to speak, all you could do was stare it his hand eclipsing yours as your fingers closed around his hand in response. The next few moments passed in a comfortable haze for you until you realized he was slowing down and needed his hand back.

    “Where are we going?” you asked.

    “Takin’ ye to the business I own with my brothers,” he said.

    “Your brothers? I didn’t know you had brothers here,” you said.

    Filip grinned slightly, just barely making his dimples show, as he turned into a restaurant.

    “Well, they’re not brothers by blood. They became my brothers when I moved here,” he pulled the car into a parking space near the door and killed the engine.

    The two of you got out of the car and headed inside the building. As soon as Filip opened and held the door for you, you were greeted with the most wonderful smells. The atmosphere felt intimate with the dim lighting, plush furnishings, and soft music playing. At the hostess station was a pretty blonde woman who greeted you both with an attractive smile.

    “Chibs!” the woman came around from the podium to give Filip a quick hug.

    “Lylah, this is (Y|N),” he introduced you. “Lylah has been working here since we opened this place, oh, what is it now…”

    “Almost ten years now,” she said. “It’s nice to meet you. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you back to your table.”

    The two of you had barely gotten situated in the small corner booth when several people came by the table to introduce themselves. You were doing your best to remember their names, but after a Tig, a Happy, and a Montez, you lost track of who was who. Giving Filip carte blanche, up for almost anything, you were excited to see what he picked for you. Putting on his glasses to look at the menu, he didn’t take them off once he’d placed his order with George, your waiter.

    Filip was sitting impossibly close to you in the small booth, often feeling his leg resting on yours. It was all so intimate. The small lamp on your table almost the only light that touched the space. Spending your time together eating and talking about anything and everything. He told you how he got the nickname Lylah had used, and about how he’d come to the states and met his brothers. The time passed quickly and before you knew it, it was getting close to closing time for the restaurant.

    You’d been worried that maybe you wouldn’t like Filip and your lust for the man would be ruined by a shitty personality, but you’d been pleasantly surprised by him all night. He liked a lot of the same things as you and was surprisingly quick witted with a unique take on things.

    “I’d better get ye back to yer car, lass,” he said with a tone of regret.

   You’d had plenty of wine with dinner and were feeling most of it.

    “Are you really gonna hold to that bullshit about not crossing the line?” you asked bluntly.

    He lent you a hand to help you out of the booth. After sitting so long, and a healthy dose of wine, your legs were like rubber and you stumbled into him.

    Giggling to yourself, you were not as quiet as you thought you were, “Sexy, Scottish god.”

    “What was tha’?” he asked, holding you up.

    “Sexy. Scottish. God.” You said firmly, hoping you had your voice under control.

    He chuckled, “Ah well, you’re quite beautiful yerself.” He put his arm around your waist and led you out of the restaurant and out to his car. You briefly registered that Lylah had left for the night.

    The cool air outside had shot right through you and sent you shocking clarity through your wine fog. Filip had taken your hand, but you felt that was all of the play you were going to get for the night from him. You hated the thought of going home without any of the relief of the lust you had for the man. He was actually serious about keeping things professional between the two of you and it was incredibly frustrating.

    The drive back to your car was slower than it had been on the way to the restaurant. He’d cracked the windows on the car so he could smoke as he drove you. The cool air was refreshing, occasionally lifting your hair, and you could feel the effects of the wine wearing off. Both of you feeling a little tired and talked out, the drive was quiet except for a few spurts of conversation here and there.

    “I had a nice time tonight,” you said as you got close to the business park.

    “Me, too,” he said quietly.

    You hadn’t missed all of the looks he’d given you over the night. You knew he was interested, there was no mistaking that. You’d just hoped for more than hand holding and “accidental” touches.

    “Are ye okay to get home?” he asked, looking genuinely concerned. He hadn’t taken off his glasses, and you found it oddly endearing that he needed them at night.

    He pulled into the lot and next to your car. Sitting a moment, you thought about how you felt.

   “I wouldn’t hate it if you followed me home,” you said, surprisingly clear.

    He gave you a wry grin, “Aye luv, but just because I took ye ta dinner, don’t think I’ll be putting out on our first date. Me ma would have me hide.”

    The effects of the wine not completely gone, you pushed up your boobs, “Maybe I do, though? Yeah, I think I might make an exception.”

    He let out a loud breath and sat back in his seat.

    “Jaysus Christ, lass. I want ye, make no mistake, but I’ll no be losing my job o’er ye, either,” it seemed to physically pain him to say that. He got out of the car and made his way to your side to help you out.

    Once out of the car, his hand went to your hip as he pushed the door closed, his body so close to yours. He took half a step forward, forcing you back against the door of his car. One leg pressed between yours, giving you a little relief of the throb that had begun. His hip dug into you as the length of his body pressed into you with his car holding you up under the pressure of him. The hand on your hip moved to the waist band of your jeans, undid the button, slipping down inside.

    The curve of the car arched your back for you, and your breaths were shallow as his mouth hovered over yours. His hand slipped lower and lower in your pants seeking out the hot wetness that he was creating. Half of his body pinned you against the car as his fingers found what they were looking for. He stifled your moan by covering your mouth with his own. His tongue entered your mouth as his fingers slipped inside your wet folds finding your pussy ready for him. Your chest was heaving with what little he was doing to you. Unable to get your hand on his hard cock that you could feel pressing into you, all you could do was grab his ass encouraging him to keep going.

    Mere inches from your face, his dark eyes looked into yours daring you to look away. Staying focused on him, his hand diving into you, his palm rubbing your clit with each motion was sending you closer and closer to your release. His breath was hot on your face, he was enjoying this as much as you were. Feeling your walls tighten on his fingers, “Cum for me,” the words came out more as a breath than anything as his mouth came down on yours, sending you to a shudder of release on him.

    Slowly withdrawing from you, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked away the remaining wetness from his fingers while you watched. Finally, able to reach him, you palmed the front of his pants. Surprising you, his hands went to yours, stilling them.

    “Not this time, luv,” his tone regretful. “This is not how I imagined things between us.”

    _**He’d imagined things?**_ Making you wonder what kinds of things he thought about while you weren’t around. Did he think about taking you on his office desk, because you definitely had. Feeling the felt of the top rub on your belly and tits as he fucked you from behind…You would have done almost anything he wanted, you were sure of it.

    “You’d better get goin’,” he said. “Now that I’ve had a taste of ye,” he said, “it won’t be the last.”

    The thought of his mouth on you sent another rush of aching desire to course through your body, you wanted more. Before he’d stopped you, you’d gotten an idea of what he was keeping hidden away from you and you couldn’t wait to feel him inside you.

    Unwilling to leave him without one more try, “You sure you don’t want to come home with me?”

    His hand snaked up under your shirt, finding the round, fullness of your breasts. His big hand squeezed one, then the other as his lips found yours again.

    “(Y|N), I want to see you again, every Friday, like this,” he said, standing up, trying to calm down.

    If this was what you got for the next three weeks, you would take all the lessons you needed.

    “Next week, will you teach me what you like?” you asked.

   That made the corner of his mouth twitch. He would teach her anything she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

[Part 3](https://kazosa.tumblr.com/search/professor%20telford%20part%203)

[Originally posted by medusas-mermaid](https://tmblr.co/ZmZs0u2T_P48Q)

    He was ignoring you, flat out ignoring you. Usually, even when you were reading in the book, you could feel Professor Telford’s eyes occasionally fall upon you. Not today, not Tuesday. He was pissing you off. Not only had he made you cum on his fingers in your goddamned work parking lot, now he was acting like it never happened, nor that he even knew you. There was no way you mistook what was going on between you. You’d definitely felt a large, hard bulge in the front of his pants because of what he’d done to you. He’d been quite aroused, but was that all he wanted from you? And now that he’d gotten it, was he done with you? You couldn’t have been wrong…

    The Barbie dolls that usually sat in front of you had noticed, too. Not only were they getting the attention you had come accustomed to, they were also throwing you glances. You couldn’t be sure, but you thought they were also murmuring insults at you, as well. All through class, you debated on whether or not you were going to hang around after class to chew him out, or if you were just going to take off and say, “fuck it all.” The class could run late, and you were just not having it. You began gathering your things. With only a few minutes remaining in the allotted class time, Professor Telford was still going strong. Rather than be forced to look at him another moment, you grabbed your packed bag and walked out of the class room without a word or a look back.

    You were acting like a child and you knew it. Your pride had been hurt and you didn’t care to be around for whatever bullshit excuse he may have had to give you. The study session you had gone on had been good, really good. He was attentive and took you to his place, a restaurant he owned and was proud of, you’d met his brothers for fucks sake, allegedly, his only family in this country. Maybe you’d overreacted but you’d been on this side of a relationship before. You hoped you were wrong about him…

    Friday, at work, had been a nightmare. You couldn’t stop thinking about Filip. The minutes ticked by like hours and you hadn’t heard a peep from the man. Resigning yourself to the truth, you’d been wrong about him, when the end of the day finally came, you couldn’t get out of work fast enough. You had a bottle of booze at home that was shouting your name. Drinking yourself into oblivion sounded like a promising idea.

    “Excuse me, Ms. (Y|L|N)?” the receptionist called out to you.

    Stopping to see what she wanted, “Yes?”

    “A man left you this,” she pushed a small bundle of flowers toward you. “There’s a note.”

    It was a small bundle of three red roses with pink carnations and baby’s breath. Pulling out the card, you read it. It simply said, “I’m sorry, F.”

    You sighed, “Damnit.”

    “He seemed nice,” the receptionist offered. “He seemed really concerned that you were upset with him. I… I think he’s waiting for you outside.”

    “Great,” you were not looking forward to this awkward moment.

    “Do you want me to get security to walk you out?” she asked. Julie was a nice girl and surprisingly conscientious for someone so young.

    “No,” you said, resigned, “I can handle him. Thanks, though.”

    You took the flowers and began the walk out to your car. This should be fun, you thought. Unsure of what to expect from the man that had occupied your thoughts for the last five and a half weeks, you hadn’t thought he would be waiting for you at your car, more than an hour earlier than you’d even imagined. His car was parked next to yours again and you absently thought you needed to find another place to park. He was leaned against his car, holding another bundle of flowers in his hands.

    “Hullo, lass,” he greeted you.

    “Professor Telford,” you returned. “What are you doing here? I thought you forgot who I was.”

    You sounded like a bitter old hag. Maybe the bits of the Barbie girls’ nasty words had sunk in, after all.

    “I couldnae be fawning all over ye in class, luv,” he said. “We have an illusion ta keep.”

    “After what happened Friday,” you blushed at the memory, you were practically in the same parking space, “I thought we had something. Something that deserved a call, or a text, or something. But not a word.”

    The “tutoring” had gone on a lot longer than you thought it would and it had ended with a spectacular bang. The man kissed you like he was going to die the next day. His hands had worked magic on your body. The feel of his dick in your hand held the promise for hours of satisfaction. Instead, you had nothing but your memories to get you through the week.

    Filip still held the flowers in front of himself, looking at you through his sunglasses. Maybe you imagined it, but you thought his expression seemed remorseful.

    “Would ye believe me if I said ye scared me?” he asked.

    “HA!” now that was rich. “Why the hell would I believe that?”

    “I like you,” he said. “A lot. I didna think you’d be so much fun. I enjoyed your company. Haven’t had that’ in a while.”

    You felt like a total ass. You’d actually scared him. Questions popped up and you desperately wanted to ask them. Despite his being a colossal ass, you found yourself forgiving him. Already holding a bundle of flowers from him, you looked at him holding the second.

    “Are those for me, too?” you asked, ashamed of your juvenile behavior.

    He held the flowers out to you with his stunning smile on his face, “Aye, luv, they are. Thought if the first ones didn’t help, these would.”

   The second bundle was a full set of a dozen red roses. Though you were still a little mad at him for leaving you hanging all week, you thought you could give him one more chance. If he fucked it up again, there was no need to continue trying to imagine something was there when there wasn’t.

    “I’m sorry,” he said, sincerity in his voice. “I should have called ye. Especially since ye damn near gave an ol’ man a heart attack in this very parking lot.”

    “You?” you scoffed. “I think the security boys got a good show that night.”

    “Would ya like ta go for round two?” he asked, his eyebrow arched behind his sunglasses.

    You’d like nothing more than to feel him inside you this time, but you weren’t sure that was the best idea ever, either. You’d already risked getting caught out in an open parking lot and spending all that time with him at the restaurant the week before had begged for detection. If the other professors knew about the restaurant, or even visited the establishment, they were done for. You still had three weeks of his class left.

    Seeing your hesitance, he went on, “Look lass, I’m no’ lookin’ ta get married. I like you. It’s been a while since I cared to have a second date with anyone, long time, really.”

    He thought maybe he liked her a little too much for only having spent one date night with her. It didn’t hurt that she always looked like she wanted to devour him. That had been hot as hell, catching her looking at him with hooded eyes, the way she put her pen in her mouth, Jaysus, when she wore skirts to class… He’d remembered her from before, when she first took one of his classes. She’d caught his eye, even then. He’d only just gotten divorced and hadn’t wanted to get involved with anyone, let alone a student, but he’d definitely noticed those legs.

    He hadn’t paid much attention to his class register that term, but when she rose her hand in class that day, he started thinking about the things he wanted to do to her, and with her, once she was out of his class. He’d jumped the gun on his plan and asked her to dinner too soon. He wanted her, and he didn’t want to wait. He’d forced himself to stop after she came on his fingers and that had been hard enough. Driving home with uncomfortable pressure was not something he wanted to do again. If he couldn’t have her when he wanted her, he didn’t want to do anything more with her until he could and that was still three weeks away.

    You liked him, a lot. That was no secret.

    “I don’t just hook up with people, Filip. If that’s all this is, I don’t want to do this anymore. I admit, I have a wicked attraction to you, but it doesn’t have to go any further than this. I need you to promise me that when this class is over, we’ll cut with the bullshit, shag like felons on parole, and if we still want to see each other after, fantastic. If not, then, that’s okay, too,” you said.

    It wasn’t okay. You wanted him all the time. You even dreamed about him all week. The desk in his office had permeated your subconscious. The last day of class had already been well-planned out in your head, you just hoped half of it would come true. Your dream was so vivid, you could smell the leather of the desktop and feel the felt rub your skin while he took you. It was what was keeping you going. Professor Telford was a tough teacher and you were keeping up, but you’d be glad when it was done for more than one reason. He pulled you close, kissing your hair quickly before letting you go.

    “I okay with that,” he said. “What do you want to do tonight?”

    “That’s a loaded question,” you smirked.

* * *

    The following weeks proved to be much more tolerable for you and Professor Telford. He didn’t completely ignore you in class and you couldn’t help but keep looking at him like the man you were falling for fast. It never failed to amaze you how good he looked in a suit, but on the weekends, you got to see him in jeans and t-shirts and found him equally hot. After that week where he ignored you, he first took you to his favorite lounge. It offered a quiet, intimate setting. You got to know him and found that he wasn’t just a hot piece of ass you were looking forward to having. For what it was worth, he seemed just as interested in you. He would keep you up all night on Fridays, eventually asking you to do things with him on Saturdays, as well. It was all well and good, getting to know him, but the way he would kiss you goodnight, never failed to set you on fire and leave you wanting more. You went home, alone, and unsatisfied, every single time.

    The last Tuesday of class, you’d had more than you could take. You’d wanted to go slow, not technically break the code of ethics for the school, but a woman could only take so much. Filip had told you from the start that he would blur the lines, but not cross them. Technically, if anyone had seen the two of you kissing, it could get him fired.  

    You’d worked ahead in your assignments so you could properly distract the professor during class time. Telling only one person about your secret meetings with your professor, your friend from work was more than willing to help you get under his skin and in his pants.

    After work and before class, she’d helped you do your hair and makeup. You’d found a long pencil skirt and a white blouse that showed off all of your best qualities. High heels were a must. You put on your glasses and checked your appearance in the glass cases outside the class room. Satisfied with your appearance, you looked at the clock that was on the wall down the hall, you made sure you had your timing just right. Showing up late was one of the things he’d warned the class about on the very first day. You sprayed a little perfume in the air in front of you and walked through it toward the classroom door, a full five minutes late for class. No matter how many times you walked into that room, it always made your heart beat just a little bit faster. You wondered how he was going to take your open defiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gifs are not mine


	5. Chapter 5

    He sat at the desk in the classroom, trying not to look at the clock above the lectern. She was late. He hadn’t talked to her in a few days, but he was sure she would have told him if she wasn’t going to make it to his class. So, she was late, and on purpose. His irritation was climbing, not only with her, but also with himself. He was actually holding class for her to arrive. He was doing busy work trying to make it look like he wasn’t breaking his personal rule, hold class for no one. All he knew was that there’d better be a damned good reason why she was late.

    The minutes ticked by before he finally had enough and went to the lectern to begin class. He was busy writing on the white board when he heard the door burst open. He turned, prepared to give (Y|N) a scathing look, only, he wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him. (Y|N) came strutting into the classroom like something out of his fantasies. She didn’t take her usual spot in the classroom. Instead, she crossed down in front of all the desks, past the young lasses, to a spot right in front of the class. He felt a sudden rush like he hadn’t had since he was a much younger man. She was breaking his rule about skirts and he’d warned her that he didn’t want to teach class with a hardon. He moved behind the lectern, grateful for its presence.

    Your heart was pounding in your chest as you opened the doors and walked in. The skirt you were wearing was so tight, it was almost difficult to walk, but when you did, the movement made your hips do amazing things. Your blouse had one extra button undone, exposing just enough skin to be tantalizing, or so you hoped. The ol’ man needed a little punishment for all of the times he left you at your door, alone, wanting him more each time. He deserved it. You wanted him to realize what he was missing. The look on his face as you entered the class was a little bit of a reward itself.

    Deciding to really hammer home what he was missing, you went down to the front of the class to take your seat. The Barbie girls were giving you some of their most hateful looks to date. You only had one more day of class left, and you were going to pull out all the stops. If that meant that you had to teach the kids how it was done, so be it.

    You were sure you heard one of them say, “Like that old hag has a shot.”

    Knowing that you had the attention of the room, and especially the sexy professor, when you turned to sit down, you made sure you bent just low enough to let your blouse fall open slightly, giving the professor an eyeful. Not that your black, lacy bra under your white blouse left much to the imagination. You were walking a line with the man, and you knew it, but it only added to your excitement.

    Though you’d only begun your relationship with the professor a few weeks ago, you felt like he was yours. Spending the last three weekends with him, talking and getting to know him, rather than constantly lusting after him helped to change your idea of him. It would have worked, forcing yourself to see him as a regular person, except it only enhanced those lustful feelings. You genuinely liked the man and that just made him even more attractive.

    The professor was eyeing you hard. His look was so intense, it made you shift in your chair, but you weren’t going to back down. His hands gripped at the lectern so hard that his knuckles were white. Looking at him over the top of your glasses, you gave him a small smirk. You didn’t know how long you held the stare with the palpable silence between the two of you, but he was the one who finally broke the silence.

    “Yer late, Ms. (Y|L|N). I think ye’ll remember that was one of the first rules I told ye not ta break. See me after class for yer extra assignment,” he said, almost through gritted teeth.

    You didn’t have the guts to tell him ‘no’ to his face. You only nodded and started thinking of ways to avoid him after class. He needed to feel the torture he’d put you through the last few weeks. Your vibrator had gotten more action in the last few weeks than it had seen in the months prior.

    Sitting at your desk, your mind started drifting to what he would do without relief. Imagination took over.

* * *

    He went home, still frustrated with (Y|N) for not following his request for her not to wear a skirt to class.

    He even told her he didn’t want to teach with a hardon. Soon as she sat down, and he saw down the front of her shirt, he felt a rush of blood to his dick that happened so quick, it was like he was a kid again. He tried to immerse himself in the class, but she was right there in front, on display, just for him. As the class went on, he thought it would be better for everyone if he ended the class early and could take care of his situation.

    As soon as he got home, he went to the bathroom and started the shower.

    He couldn’t get the image of her walking out of class out of his head. Her ass round and tight in that skirt. Her hair falling out of the loose bun she’d put it in. She looked over her shoulder at him, just above the rim of her glasses, smirked ever so slightly and flipped him off. Sexy minx. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on her. Make all that gorgeous skin turn pink from his hands, touching her everywhere, spanking her, fucking her, kissing and sucking at her.

    When he got things ready, he stepped into the shower, thinking of (Y|N), imagining her there with him, his fantasy taking over.

    _Her hands traveled over his body, touching him. She was aggressive, her hands going right to his rock-hard cock, twitching at her touch. Putting a littler soap in her hands, he watched as she first rubbed her own body with the liquid. Her hands going all over her body, squeezing and kneading her breasts, then down lower to her sweet pussy. Her fingers disappearing between her legs. His own hands cupping at his balls, the other going slowly up the length of his shaft. The sounds that came out of her as she touched herself only turned him on more. She stepped close again, taking him in her hand, stroking him, using her own slick and soap to jack him off._

_Feeling his cock get harder, his balls full, he put his foot up on the edge of the tub and held onto the towel rack as she knelt and took him in her mouth. She went slowly at first, stroking him with her hand and squeezing his balls as her mouth went back and forth on him, each stroke a little deeper than the last. Finally, she started moving faster and faster, it wouldn’t take him long to cum now. She was taking almost his full length, and when she looked up at him, his dick in her mouth…_

    …his eyes rolled back in his head and he shot his load onto the tub drain.

    It hadn’t been easy, leaving her at her door each night. He wanted desperately to spend the night with her, but he couldn’t risk it. He liked his job and he didn’t want to lose it, not even for her. He didn’t need the job, the restaurant was doing well, but he didn’t want to struggle either. No, he would wait. If reality were even half as good as his fantasies, she would be well-worth the wait. That little stunt she pulled was a sure indicator that she was just as ready as he. Forty-eight hours, that was all he had to endure, and he would make (Y|N) scream his name in real life, not just his fantasies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of the smut in this chapter :) You're welcome ;)

    It was finally Thursday. Your little stunt had gone over as you’d hoped. You could see that look in his eye through the whole class. You knew he was thinking about you and what he wanted to do to you, not only for wearing the skirt like he’d asked you not to, but also because you knew you looked damn good in it, too. Tuesday’s class had gone quickly, you were barely even listening to him as he stayed firmly rooted behind the lectern. You’d wondered if he would go home and “relieve the pressure” after having a hard-on all class. The thought of him using you to get himself off was a pleasant thought, making you wonder if he’d done it before, too.

    Wednesday night, you’d gotten a photo and text from him. He told you to bring your helmet and to “wear appropriate clothes, for fucks sake.” You didn’t particularly like being told what to do and had your own plan, but had backup ready, just in case. Tuesday had been a pencil skirt, Thursday had gotten a pleated skirt and a sweater set. Your low-heeled shoes didn’t quite put you in the Catholic school-girl realm, but it was pretty damned close. On-time for class, you’d still chosen your seat in the front of the classroom. Tuesday had gotten him an eyeful of your cleavage, Thursday was much different. The breeze had lifted your skirt a few times, and you almost had a heart attack trying to keep it down. That particular surprise was only for one person, not the whole campus.

    You sat in your seat, your legs crossed, looking cute as fuck as you waited for Filip… Professor Telford, to join the class. You damn near giggled as you thought about how you almost put in pigtales for him, but that would have been too much, instead, you settled for a neat ponytail. Tuesday had set him off, you were sure of it, and you hoped he took it out on you. The first few times were going to be rough, you hoped. He’d left you high, and very wet, way too many times to take it easy on him. Your fingers slowly pulled up the hem on your skirt as you sat.

    Finally, the professor barged into the class in his usual way and unceremoniously handed out your final. As he passed by you, you were hiding, very little, the fact that you were enjoying his discomfort. He muttered a “Jesus Christ,” and kept on going, eventually going back to his usual spot at the front of the class, his feet kicked up on the desk. You went about doing your work, like you were supposed to, but as usual, you could feel the intense gaze of your professor. If you didn’t stay focused on your work, you might slide right off the chair from the wetness the man got out of you.

    Even so, you still had a plan for the day. Slouching down in the chair, legs uncrossed, your knees spread a little. Your skirt fell between your legs, until you straightened it and pulled it up higher, all while still being somewhat discreet. Knowing he was watching, you spread your legs wide, briefly giving him the full view of EXACTLY what he would be getting as soon as class was over, if you had anything to say about it, then crossed your legs again. Your boldness was rewarded with his elbow slipping out from under him as he saw you fully exposed to him.

    As usual, on Thursdays, you took your time to finish your work and made sure you were the last one in the class. The only thing that needed to be done in that block of time was the final, which allowed most people to leave at least an hour before the allotted time had been used. Finally, you heard the last person, other than yourself, finish the last of the test and gather their things before handing in their work and leaving the room.

    Filip followed him to the door and let a few moments pass after it closed before locking it. He knew you were done, and only wasting time to be alone with him.

    “Cute trick with the skirt, luv,” his voice was heavy with lust. “Full on Sharon Stone-d me.”

    “Is that what I did? Hmm,” you wrote out your last words on his final exam.

    “Ye done torturing an old man?” he asked, standing near your desk.

    “ME?! All those nights… you kiss me like you’re gonna die if you don’t, press your body into me like we’re goddamned teenagers, then you slam the brakes and leave me to get off alone… who, exactly, is torturing whom, here?”

    He grabbed your final off your desk, tossed it into the open briefcase, slammed the lid shut and, “Get yer shit, we’ll continue this in my office.”

    Not needing to be told twice, you grabbed your purse and bag and followed your sexy ol’ man out of the room and down to his office.

* * *

    As soon as you both were inside, he went to the windows and drew the curtains and you locked the door and dropped your bags on the floor. You did not want any interruptions now. It was finally happening, and nothing was going to stop you. In just a few moments, he was back in front of you. At some point, he’d taken his glasses off, they were sticking out of his breast pocket.

    Filip was not happy with yet another direct violation for wearing a skirt to his class. His eyes bore into you as he pushed you back into the door. His arousal was pressing against you as his fingers went to your skirt. Slowly he drew up the fabric, finally his fingers found skin, cupping your bare ass, then squeezing, hard, taking your breath away.

    His mouth was so close to yours, “You’ve been disrespectful, luv. I canna allow that.”

    You put your arms up around his shoulders and neck. Kissing him hard, his hands released their grip on you and went to his pants. The teasing was done. Neither one of you could take it anymore. Tightening your grip around his shoulders, he pulled up your skirt, and found your entrance hot and wet for him. Only pausing a moment to savor the feel of his thick length within you, your mouth still on his, he fucked you into the door, making it rattle loudly. You thought you imagined the knocking.

    “Professor Telford? Are you okay,” a voice from the other side asked. The voice was familiar, you thought it might be one of the Barbies.

    Filip slid out of you and put your feet back on the floor. He quickly pulled his pants back on and opened the door, but he couldn’t block you from view and you really didn’t care. Whomever was on the other side of the door needed to go away, you’d waited YEARS for this night, let alone the last four weeks.

    “It’s late, lassie, and it’s no my office hours, either,” he grumbled. “Wha’ d’ye want?”

    If she saw you, she didn’t let on.

    “Professor Telford, F-Filip,” she stuttered, “I was wondering if you would like to get a drink with me?”

    You smiled when you heard him scoff at the idea. Moving close, you stood to the side where you knew you couldn’t be seen. He hadn’t tucked the back of his shirt back in during his haste. You reached out to him, grabbing his ass, hard, the way he had done to you earlier. He jumped a little, but recovered nicely. Releasing him from your grasp, you snaked your hand up inside his shirt.

    “No. Now if ye’ll excuse me, I have a personal engagement,” he squirmed as you scraped your nails over his chest, tweaking his nipple.

    Filip blew her off and quickly closed the door, locking it again. He rounded on you, his desire for you still showing in his eyes. Taking your face in his hands, smashing his mouth to yours. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders again, he picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him. He walked you over to his desk and sat you on top of the green felt top. Pushing you forward, he placed his hands on either side of you, forcing you to lie down. He looked at you, lying there, like you were his favorite desert he was about to devour.

    He grabbed at the hem of your skirt, fingering it, “Ye brought clothes, like I asked?”

    You looked up at him, looming over you, unsure of what he had planned for you and nodded. With a small grunt, he tore your skirt from hem to waist, exposing you fully.

    “Naughty girl. Teasing me like tha’,” he knelt on the floor between your legs, your folds at just the right height. “Been wanting to do this since that first night, tasting so sweet.”

    His hands went to your knees, soft on your skin. Sliding them up your thighs, he placed butterfly kisses on the tender skin there. He used his fingers to spread you open for him. You could feel his breath hot on your skin, making your juices flow in anticipation of what was coming next.

    “Jaysus Christ,” he murmured before licking you from bottom to top.

    You lost all sensibility. You moaned loudly as he sucked you into his mouth. Your hands went to his head, grabbing a handful of hair. The man wasted no time.

    “Oh god, yes, like that, jesus,” you moaned as he did his magic.

    His hands were everywhere, bringing you closer and closer to your bliss. You arched your back and gasped when he finally slid tow fingers into your pussy. Your walls tightened around him. Working you in just the right ways, he chuckled on you when you started bucking into him.

    “O-oh-OH god!” you breathed out as he sent you to climax.

    Standing up, he undid the button on his pants and zipper. You sat up, pulling your bra and top off in one motion and grabbed at his shirt. The buttons were not cooperating, you looked up at him. His face still wet from you. Taking hands full of shirt, you ripped it open.

    “I always wanted to do that,” you grinned, still breathing hard.

    He wiped his mouth, that look still in his eyes, like he was going to tear you apart. His big hands clasped your hips and pulled you off the desk. You tasted yourself on him as he kissed you deeply. You didn’t want him to ever stop kissing you like that. You barely had time to catch your breath when he suddenly broke away from you and spun you around. His fingers dug into your hip as he made you lay over the top of his desk. Resting on your elbows, you couldn’t wait to feel him inside you. You were anticipating his every move and you jumped a little when he put his hand on your ass.

    “Ach, lass, I willnae hurt ye,” his accent thicker than usual, “unless ye like it.”

    You looked back at him over your shoulder, “Tired of waiting on you, ol’ man.”

    A little smirk formed on his lips. A hard smack landed on your left butt cheek, sending a jolt to your core. A moan escaped your lips, giving you away. Ever since you’d first taken one of his classes, you’d daydreamed about him taking you on his desk. It was finally happening, and you were beyond turned on. When you felt him wet himself on your juices, you pressed back into him. You didn’t want him to wait another second. Another hard smack landed on your ass cheek, forcing out a startled, loud moan.

    He pressed into your entrance, slowly filling you up. His fingers dug deep into your hips as he yanked you back into him, fully seating himself inside you. You felt the deep thrust send a shockwave to your nipples, making them contract into hard nubs. Giving you a moment to adjust to him, he slowly withdrew and thrust into you again, each time harder than the last.

    Leaning down over you, he reached under you to grasp your breast, lifting the weight of it off the desk, pulling you toward him. His hips pressed into yours, keeping your legs pinned to the desk. His hand twisted around your ponytail, pulling your head around. His mouth found yours, tongue forcefully pushing at yours. Only moments ago, that same tongue had sent you to orgasm and you were quickly on your way there again. Filip was fully possessing you, his cock filling you from behind, his hand clutching your breast, his mouth covering yours…

    Suddenly, he withdrew from you again, making you lay on his desk. Grabbing your legs, he easily slid back into you and drew your knees up to his shoulders. His Vandyke scratched at your knees as he nipped at your skin. He began pounding into you. The only thing that kept you both from falling off the desk was the felt top. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to another orgasm. Your hands just barely reaching Filip’s back, you urged him on. Sensing your need for release, he picked up his own, relentless pace.

    He thrust harder and harder, and you could feel every inch of him moving inside you. Finally, he let your knees down from his shoulders. He pressed your knees down flat, making him hit your g-spot. If you didn’t get off soon, you might scream. Quickly, you licked your fingers and rubbed furiously at your clit. Almost there, you still couldn’t get the relief you needed.

    Filip’s movements were making you crazy, but you still couldn’t cum. You needed something.

    “Say it,” he was breathless. “Say my name. Scream it.”

    “Filip,” you said and felt a flutter. You tried to match your movements to his, “Filip!” Your walls tightened again. Whimpering, you and he both worked harder, “Filip!” you screamed. You arched your back as hard as you could and finally, finally you felt the sweet relief you were so desperate for. With a few more erratic movements, Filip grunted and released his grip on your legs as he leaned down over you. Both of you breathless, he only kissed you lightly as you both came down.

  Your lips went to his neck, licking the sweat that had formed there, sucking and kissing his skin.

    “Any more lessons you want to teach me, Professor Telford?” you asked.

    Sliding out of you, he looked down into your eyes. “Aye, luv, maybe later tonight, or over breakfast tomorrow. We could go ta my place, if ye like.”

    You didn’t care where you went, as long as you went to bed with him. It was a beautiful night outside and you were eager to get going. Your legs felt a little shaky, but you were sure you could still ride on his motorcycle.

    “I’d like to see your place,” you told him. You were curious to see what kind of place a man like Filip Telford had.

    The next few moments, the two of you spent the time getting ready to leave the office in a somewhat presentable form. You pulled out your change of clothes and put them on. After you redid your ponytail, you felt like you were about as presentable as you could be given what had just happened. Filip ran his hands through his hair and it looked like it always had. You stuffed your torn skirt into your bag with your shoes, slipping on your shoes, you were ready. Bag on your shoulder, you grabbed your helmet and followed Filip out of his office and to the parking lot.

  Putting on your helmet, Filip took your bag and stowed it in one of the saddlebags. Waiting for him to get on first, you slung your leg over the back wheel as you climbed on. You were starting to get excited to ride with him. It had been a long time since you’d been on a motorcycle. Filip must have sensed your nerves. He turned back toward you, his arm slung over your leg, grasping your knee.

    “Precious cargo. Havena lost anyone yet, luv,” he said softly before kissing you.

    He started the motorcycle and left the parking lot. You couldn’t wait to see what other lessons he had in store for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
